


Thoughts Unknown

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You don't really know her.





	Thoughts Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Thoughts Unknown   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Archive: Lists. Others ask.   
Pairing: CJ/Donna   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: You don't really know her.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
Notes: See Michelle. See Michelle experiment. Experiment Michelle, experiment! 

*

**Thoughts Unknown by Michelle K.**

You know Donna well. She is your friend, after all.

You know the names of her family members, the state of her assorted familial relationships. That she reads every chance she gets, that her book list varies between the heavy and the frivolous. That she loves to talk, loves to know that someone is listening. That her favorite flavor of frozen yogurt is strawberry, that she takes time to savor it until her treat is melted into cold soup.

You know her well.

But you don't know that she craves your respect intensely. That your friendship seems, to her, like a golden prize, one that she suspects she isn't worthy of. That she considers you, studies you, watches you. That she thinks of you at night.

She thinks of your mouth on hers, you pulling her closer as your tongue parts her lips. You touching her. Her touching you. The two of you undressing each other, placing scattered kisses on bare skin as clothes fall away.

She pictures you nude, her being transfixed by the beauty of your body. That body pressing against hers as hands continue to roam, as your knee slips between her thighs, her resulting moans getting lost in your mouth. Your lips leaving her, brushing down the length of her neck. You opening your mouth against her chest, lightly sucking on the soft flesh of her breasts. 

She imagines her body tensing as your head moves lower, then shuddering back into relaxation as your breath falls against her sex. Her saying your name as you trace her opening with a finger, gasping as you slip your tongue inside her. Her arching towards you as she grips the sheets, relishing the stroking of your tongue. You slipping your hands underneath her thighs, grabbing onto her hips to keep her still. Your lips closing over her clit, humming and licking, her moans growing louder, her movements becoming harder to control. 

She fantasizes about the orgasm rippling through her body. You bringing her down, raising your head up afterwards. You kissing her with her taste still heavy on your tongue. Her rolling you onto your back, her hand running up your leg, stopping at the dampness of your thigh. Her shuddering at the thought of you being aroused because of her. Her pushing two fingers inside you, her fingers moving, her mouth on your nipple, you moaning at the sensation. Her thumb searching for your clit as her tongue licks the tiny nub in the center of your breast. Her thumb finding and circling as her fingers continue to thrust. Her lips moving down your skin, her tongue replacing her thumb. 

She fancies tasting you, salt and honey on her tongue, as she envelops a third finger in your velvet warmth. Her curving her fingers and sucking on your clit, hard yet gentle, fast yet drawn out, making you come. You contracting against her, muttering her name, making her smile against your sex.

She dreams of you embracing her, kissing her forehead. Her feeling safe, sated, happy. But most of all, feeling loved. 

What she doesn't know is that your thoughts are similar to hers. 

Maybe you don't really know each other. 

Maybe you never will.

END 


End file.
